Ally D in Scotland
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally sing at Dana MacLeod's birthday-party.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally D in Scotland**

**Ally Dawson is in Scotland to sing at Dana MacLeod's birthday-party. Dana is the same age as Ally and a cool woman.**

It's June 10, Dana's birthday and Ally is backstage.

"Okey, let's see..." says Ally as she tune her guitar. The guitar is the one that Austin gave her when they got back together after their short and only break up ever.

"Hello, Ally! Are ye okey?" says Dana as she walk up to Ally.

Dana look really beautiful in her traditional Scottish fancy-dress outfit complete with lady-kilt with the old MacLeod tartan.

"Yeah, I'm totally okey." says Ally.

"Good. One thing before you begin..." says Dana. "Could ye sing with a Scottish accent, please?"

"No...sorry!" says Ally in a slightly sad tone. "I'm from Miami, Florida. Not from Glasgow. I can't do a Scottish accent to save my life."

"Too bad. Me friends and I want to hear Scottish music." says Dana.

"I can only sing pop and rock songs in my Miami-accent." says Ally.

"Then we got us a little problem..." says Dana.

"Could you give me moment, I need to call my husband...?" says Ally.

"Sure, Ally D. I go out there and try to keep my guests busy while you try to fix our little problem." says Dana as she walk out from the room.

Ally pull out her pink iPhone 9 and dial Austin's number.

"Austin Moon speakin'..."

"Hi, Austie!"

"Ally, how are things in Scotland, huh?"

"Not so good. Dana says I gotta sing with a Scottish accent. How can I do that?"

"Sorry, Ally. I really wanna help, but I don't know what to do."

"Okey, thanks anyway. See ya on Sunday when I'm back in good old Miami. Bye!"

"Bye, sexy Ally! Hey...wait a sec! Maybe there is a way for you to sing like a Highland-chick..."

"Tell me."

"Remember that voice-converter program that Dez downloaded from that Tokyo website? Use it. Then you can sing in your own sweet Ally-accent and people will hear a Scottish voice through the speakers."

"Aww! Thanks, Austin! Me knew you'd come up with an awesome idea! Say goodnight to Ally Junior from me. Bye!"

"Sure! Bye, sweet Ally!"

A few minutes later Ally walk out on stage. She has her cool purple SJ-200 guitar. Once she stand in front of the mic, Ally plug her guitar into the acoustic amp and then she pull out a small USB-memory and put it into the computer-panel on the mic and push a green button.

"Hi, members of the MacLeod, the MacDonald and everyone else! My name's Ally Dawson and I'm gonna sing a song for you all. This song I've written myself and it's called 'Green Mountains of Love'. Let's rock!" says Ally.

Ally now push a blue button the mic's control-panel.

Ally start to sing and play her guitar.

She sing in her own voice, but what Dana and her guests hear is Ally's lyrics in a perfect Scottish accent as if Ally were a true gal of the Highlands.

_**The life feel like a sweet little dream as the sun shine above that hill. A truth is before me in my little hands...as the sun shine from above the hills.**_

_**Let's go to a place where love is strong. The place where magic and joy is in a song.**_

_**Green Mountains of Love. All of the Green Mountains of Love. They look bright as gems. In a glory sun. All my green...very green...Green Mountains of Love.**_

_**Oh, yeeeeeaaaah!**_

_**The one we love is there for us, a truth that we can see. Open up and show your soul, that's how love should be.**_

_**Let's go to a place where love is strong. The place where my friends shall ride along.**_

_**Green Mountains of Love. All of the Green Mountains of Love. They look bright as gems. In a glory sun. All my green...very green...Green Mountains of Love.**_

_**Oh, yeeeeeaaaah!**_

_**Green Mountains of Love!**_

"Ally! Ally!" cheers Dana and all the guests at the party in their heavy Scottish accents.

"Want another song?" says Ally.

"YES!" screams Dana in a happy tone.

"Okey, let's kick it!" says Ally.

_**As and angel speak to me. I feel happy, strong and free. Even though there is pain inside my heart...I know, that you're always at my side. **_

_**Make me happy and safe tonight.**_

_**I'm a happy girl who need some love. You'll see.**_

_**Yeah, oh, yeah!**_

"Have an awesome party, everyone! Thanks and blessings from sweet me. I'm Ally D and thank you people!" says Ally in a happy clear tone as she smile her cute Ally-smile and walk off stage.

**The End.**


End file.
